


Those Feelings

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus contemplates how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingjewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingjewel/gifts).



**Title:** _Those_ Feelings  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus contemplates how he feels.  
 **Word Count:** ~300  
 **Warnings:** Fluff.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://dreamingjewel.insanejournal.com/profile)[**dreamingjewel**](http://dreamingjewel.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. She requested Snarry, prompt: leather.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

_Those_ Feelings

~

Severus glanced across the room at Harry. Something was clearly bothering him. In his head, Severus began counting. _Five...four...three...two..._

“How do you feel about leather?”

Severus blinked, surprised. “I have no feelings about leather one way or another,” he finally replied. “It’s a useful and durable material.”

Harry blushed. “I think it’s sexy.”

_Ah, he means_ those _feelings._ Raising an eyebrow, Severus said, “Indeed. I suppose your love of Quidditch now makes sense. Perhaps I was wrong to have always thought your obsession was merely due to teenaged hormones--”

“I’ve imagined you in leather.” Harry had a speculative look in his eyes now, and, despite himself, Severus’ interest was piqued.

“What sort of leather?”

Harry, face flaming, mumbled, “I think you’d look great in black Quidditch leathers.”

“Absolutely not.” Severus shook his head. “I’d look ridiculous.”

Harry got up from his chair and walked over to Severus. “You’d look fabulous,” he insisted. “Plus, no one else would be seeing you if that’s what you’re concerned about.” He smiled, sliding into Severus’ lap. “Just me.”

Severus smirked. “Actually, I have a leather outfit.”

“You do?” Harry curled around him, pressing his face into Severus’ neck. “Show me?”

Minutes later, however, Harry was pouting again. “You said you wanted to see my leather outfit,” Severus reminded him.

“I didn’t think you meant your leather potions apron,” Harry sighed, watching Severus work. “What are you brewing, anyway?”

“We’re out of lubricant,” Severus said, decanting the viscous fluid. Holding it up to the light, he purred, “Now, shall we see if you’re right about how I look in Quidditch leathers?”

Hours later, when both he and Harry were sated and exhausted, wrapped around each other, Severus had to admit that perhaps Harry had a point. Leather was more than just functional.

~


End file.
